Foldable and board display devices have been known for many years. For example, an early U.S. patent to Scherotto, U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,733, discloses a foldable cardboard device comprised of a plurality of members of sheet material articulated to one another along parallel lines. For packing in small spaces, the display is foldable accordion wise along the lines being foldable face to face and back to back. In a display position, the members stand in slightly angular relation to one another. The device, when used, is suspended against an upright wall and to that end an upper member may be provided with an aperture for engagement with a nail or the like extending from the wall or other support.
A more recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,838 of Swart, discloses a protective device, a foldable oblong panel which may be removably supported from a door knob. The device is designed in the simplest possible form using materials best suited to the elimination of costly materials and includes a fold-up feature to reduce shipping size to a minimum. In addition, the device includes a decorative appearance such as a printed graphic design on a fold-up cardboard device and a die cut opening at the top for suspension from a doorknob.
Finally, a U.S. patent of Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,543, discloses a motor vehicle sunshield and poster for displaying a poster-like message through the windshield of a motor vehicle. The sunshield is foldable accordion style and is made manually stretchable by a person for a public display of the message outdoors by providing the sunshield with lateral handles with which the sunshield may be engaged and held up, such as by several fingers of each hand.
It now appears that there may be a significant demand for high quality life size posters of human action figures such as professional athletes, i.e., baseball, basketball, football, hockey, soccer, tennis and other players, as well as entertainers. There may also be a demand for other large or oversize posters of action figures such as dinosaurs, large animals, etc. Such posters should be as realistic as possible, in full color and approximate the star's actual size, silhouette and appearance insofar as possible. And because of the large size of such posters, they should be foldable in accordion fashion into a small bundle for storage or shipping. Such posters should also be relatively durable, light in weight and of moderate or low cost. In addition, it is desirable that such posters can be readily displayed in a fully extended form by hanging on a wall without marring the head of the action figure. It is also desirable such posters provide a three-dimensional appearance.
It has now been found that a foldable poster of a life size human action figure or the like in accordance with the present invention may be produced by the method disclosed herein and will have the aforesaid desirable features.
A foldable poster depicting a life size human action figure or the like in accordance with the present invention and a method for making the same will now be described.